


Дверь

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian





	Дверь

Кисслинг ворвался в спальню Императора, выбив дверь плечом. Та только жалобно скрипнула. Хорошо, что не слетела с петель.  
Райнхард сидел на постели, упираясь лицом в ладонь.  
\- Просто плохой сон.  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. - Кисслинг понимал, что то его работа. Врываться на крик. Они оба понимали.  
Начальник императорской охраны вернулся на пост в коридоре. Встал, навытяжку, как положено. Но через минуту, бессильно уперся затылком в дверь. Только ли работа? Райнхард — слишком красивый для мужчины, властный, уверенный в себе. И так похожий на беззащитного ребенка иногда. Которого хочется обнять. Утешить.

У Гюнтера, не смотря на возраст, нет детей. Да какой это возраст для мужчины. Только только исполнилось тридцать. Женщины? Последнее время было не до них. Нет, какие-то романы были, но встретить ту, единственную, так и не получилось. Не судьба, наверно. Когда-нибудь он уйдет со службы, женится. У них будут дети. И все будет хорошо. Но для этого надо сначала уволиться. Потому что ну что это за жизнь, когда график скачет, когда работает сутками и без выходных. Ни одной семье такое не пошло бы на пользу. Но не может оставить службу. Потому что если не он, то кто? В конце концов это был его выбор.

Снова крик.  
На этот раз Гюнтер не влетает в комнату с бластером на изготовку, а осторожно поворачивает ручку двери. Он в любом случае должен проверить.  
Император мечется на постели. Лицо покрыто испариной. Он снова кричит не в силах вырваться из кошмара.  
Нет, не император. Просто молоденький мальчишка, с длинными золотистыми волосами мучается от страшного видения. Схватить за плечо. Тряхануть сильно. Просыпайся. Это только сон.  
Райнхард не до конца придя в себя, хватает его за китель.  
\- Ки...Ки... Кисслинг, - наконец выговаривает он. И, сжав медальон, валится обратно на подушки. - Спасибо. Можете идти. И... - Он на секунду запинается, потом смотрит, и Кисслинг каменеет под пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз. - Извините.  
Телохранитель. Никогда не думал, что будет охранять еще и от ночных кошмаров. Никогда не думал, что получится.

В третий раз он просто остался рядом. Трясти не пришлось, прикосновения к плечу оказалось достаточно, чтобы сон стал менее тревожным. Но император так вцепился в ладонь, что Кисслинг просто побоялся уходить.  
Честно пытался не спать. Просто сесть на кровать рядом, на самый край, отеревшись спиной о стену. То же дежурство. Та же охрана. Только не стоя у двери.  
Не хотел, а заснул. Скорее на рефлексе отметил, что сержант, пришедший на смену, заглянул в комнату. Не имел права не заглянуть. Проверить, все ли в порядке, раз начальника нет на посту.  
Очнулся утром, и, поняв, что его руку больше не сжимают, ушел, коря себя. За непрофессионализм, за то, что отключился, за то, что ушел не сразу, а еще долго смотрел на спящего императора, который так по-детски, подложил ладонь под щеку.

Дежурный никак не отреагировал, когда утром начальник личной охраны вышел из императорской спальни. Это не его дело. Они все умели молчать.

***  
Шли смены. Более или менее однообразные. Быть всегда на стороже. Всегда следить. Иногда, ночью, когда Гюнтер стоял в пустом коридоре и слышал, как Император меряет шагами комнату, на него накатывала глухая тоска. Вот они оба. Люди. Оба маются одиночеством и пустотой, но никто не имеет права преодолеть эту, даже не стену. Дверь между ними. И иногда остро хотелось, чтобы его величеству снова приснился плохой сон. Просто для того, чтобы был повод войти.

Кисслинг переступил с ноги на ногу, и приложился затылком о дверь. Чтобы прочистить голову. Если в нее и дальше будут лезть такие мысли, то значит пора снимать с себя погоны и искать невесту по покладистей. Стук вышел слишком громким. Шаги в комнате замерли, а потом дверь открылась.

Кайзер испытывающе посмотрел на своего телохранителя, будто впервые узнал, что оказывается в такое время кто-то охраняет его покой.  
\- Кисслинг.  
\- Да, Ваше величество.  
\- Вы играете в шахматы?  
Вопрос застал Гюнтера врасплох. Да. Он немного играл. Умел расставить фигуры на доске, знал несколько типовых схем.  
\- Не очень хорошо.  
Глаза Императора зажглись азартом. Ему всегда было плевать на устоявшийся порядок вещей. Кто запретит ему сыграть в шахматы с собственной охраной? Особенно когда сон не идет.  
\- Пойдемте, я вас научу. Какая разница с какой стороны двери стоять?

**  
С тех пор дежурства стали интереснее. Его часто вызывали в комнату, сыграть партию в шахматы, или поговорить. Эмоциональный, император находился все время в движении, а потом замирал мраморной статуей. Иногда Кисслингу казалось, что он приручает его, как дикого кота. Не торопясь, к своему присутствию, к случайному прикосновению. Он чувствовал себя старше, опытнее, умнее. А потом — мальчишкой, который хочет дотянуться до красивого цветка. Или просто мужчиной, который хочет обнять, защитить. И это давно перестало быть работой.

***

\- Кисслинг.  
Он заходит, повинуясь тихому оклику. Император расстроен чем-то. Он сидит, хватаясь за медальон на груди, как за последнюю надежду. Все догадываются, что в золотом кулоне, но никто не знает наверняка.  
\- Слушаю, Ваше Величество.

Ближе. Шаг. Еще один. Повелитель галактики печален. Нет, не повелитель. Просто человек, который сейчас сидит перед ним расстроен, даже, быть может, взволнован настолько, что никто бы не смог остаться безучастным.  
Еще один шаг.  
Просто человек.  
Без должностей, статуса и званий.  
Так просто. Наклониться и прикоснуться губами к губам, чтобы разделить эту горечь.  
Его не оттолкнули, но и не ответили. Осознавая, что только что сделал, Гюнтер вытягивается в струну, только предательски розовеют скулы.  
\- Можете идти.  
Голос ровный, почти безразличный. Будто и не было этого поцелуя.  
Кисслинг торопливо уходит, чтобы замереть у самой двери, когда его окликнули.  
\- Стойте.  
Император мечется по комнате. Он в ярости, и крыльями летает за спиной плащ.  
\- Я же тоже человек, понимаете? Вы можете называть меня по имени, хотя бы иногда? Я уже кажется не помню, как оно звучит.  
При очередном развороте плащ цепляет вазу, она катится по столу, так и не упав на пол, но император в бешенстве пытается сорвать с себя плащ. Застежка хитрая, и не поддается.

Три шага вперед. Протянуть руку.  
\- Позвольте я помогу.  
Пальцы слушаются плохо. Он не знает как, не умеет снимать плащи, но честно пытается. И когда, отчаявшись, хочет сделать шаг назад, Райнхард сплетает пальцы со своими.  
Они стоят посреди комнаты, касаясь друг друга, и Кисслинг чувствует, как бьется сердце, которое он поклялся охранять.


End file.
